


狩猎

by yunnn1128



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnn1128/pseuds/yunnn1128
Kudos: 3





	狩猎

钓系x禁欲系（？）  
大学生恋爱故事

01  
贺峻霖好看是出了名的。

肤白，脸小，桃花眼眼尾自然有阴影，无辜又勾人，上小学就有小女孩小男孩追着送情书。他从没答应过谁，也不屑和谁玩暧昧。

他家里有钱，在大学旁买了栋别墅，离附近叫YAN的酒吧不远。他脸上肉软绵绵的，看着幼气，又常背着书包。保安只当他是被某个有钱人包养的小情人，偶尔在他深夜出入时用轻蔑的眼神无声非议他。上天作证，他连去酒吧都穿得正经。

YAN的老板严薇是他高中学姐，十级颜控，热爱一切美丽的事物，看到贺峻霖画的油画就拖着他缠着要买。大学城酒吧的狩猎者翻倍，贺峻霖这样的脸蛋，更是像磁铁一样吸着那些充满征服欲和肮脏欲望的眼神。在YAN被罩着的感觉很好，至少不会出现被买通服务员下药的事，喝到断片也能安然无恙。

在他人眼里贺峻霖是猎物。

可贺峻霖是天生的狩猎者。他习惯照镜子，对最迷人的角度烂熟于心，明白说话尾音上翘和似喘息的叹气，会像猫爪一样挠着猎物的心。

他的狩猎方式，是让猎物一步一步自愿走进陷阱。

无聊人生里出现过个别能勉强入眼的，他驾轻就熟地坐在原地，在与猎物视线相交时，似有似无地微微一笑，再将目光收回，猎物就会送上门来。

他就能享受一场对方沉醉于他的性爱。

至于猎物停留在他身边的时间长短，取决于他什么时候腻烦。最长也没超过过两周。

狩猎目标太久没出现，他百无聊赖地从装饰架里抽出《一九八四》看。他甚至在考虑，下次带着电脑来YAN写论文。

音乐突然切到华晨宇的异类，他下意识抬头望了一眼，大脑中搜寻猎物的雷达自动报警，鸣笛声沸腾体内每个细胞。

——猎物出现了

他记得严浩翔。光凭长相，不认识也听说过的存在——长相清冷，眉眼冷冽深邃，棱角分明，身形高挺又干净。

严浩翔的衬衣最上端的纽扣一丝不苟地系着，配细条纹的藏青色领带。西装也是藏青色。袖扣是Tiffany的，他无聊翻时尚杂志看到过。

两人视线相交，严浩翔只点头示意，点头幅度小而不失礼。贺峻霖莫名想用‘贵气’形容他。他离贺峻霖太近，坐得很直，修长的腿看似随意地往前伸，几乎要碰到贺峻霖的脚。

在侍者把皇家芝华士递给严浩翔时，他叫住侍者，故意提高音量，尾音上翘：“请给我一杯‘皇家芝华士’加冰。”

贺峻霖一边翻页，一边等待着威士忌送来，尽管他的心思没在《一九八四》上，其间若无其事地解开最上方的一粒衬衣纽扣，腰软软地往前倾。

侍者很快送来加冰的威士忌，他和贺峻霖很熟，背过身暧昧地挤眉弄眼。贺峻霖端起送来的威士忌抿了一口，脖颈上扬着往右倾些，丝绸衬衫顺着肩滑下去，露出光滑白皙的锁骨，若无其事，仿佛纯属偶然般对上男人瞟过来的视线，像是不以为意地一笑，他心情上佳，自认笑得比平时更风情万种，又低下头装作看书。

他善于为猎物营造搭讪的绝佳氛围，帮助他们跳入陷阱。但严浩翔毫无反应，自顾地喝酒。

真是的！威士忌有什么好喝！贺峻霖在心里骂人。长这么张祸害人的脸，不缺人追，来酒吧是为了锻炼酒量的吗？

严浩翔甚至开始表情严肃地对着手机打字，没有停下的趋势。多重要的大事要在酒吧谈？辅导员紧急通知查寝？期中考试出成绩了？家里公司濒临破产？

他合上书，往右移，主动和严浩翔攀谈起来。

“你喜欢喝皇家芝华士？”

严浩翔停下打字的动作，手机反扣在吧台上转头，他看贺峻霖的眼神不自觉温和一些：“这么冷还喝冰的？”

贺峻霖习惯于目的性极强的对话，和猎物的话题，总会弯弯绕绕，或主动或被动绕回性爱。毫无目的性的反问让他有点错愕。

“室内不冷。”

“不介意就喝我这杯，我喝你那杯加冰的。”

酒杯被推到手边，严浩翔眼神直勾勾盯着他，一笑起来让酒吧的灯光都黯然失色。他呆楞地拿起酒杯抿一口，严浩翔却把他的酒杯转过来，一饮而尽。

如果没看错，严浩翔的嘴唇贴着他刚刚喝过的地方。

02  
他们天南地北地聊了会儿，同校又同级，从吐槽公选课老师到发现都喜欢拜仁，性格不同，说话方式不同，爱好和对事物的看法却总不谋而合，像两个相谈甚欢的朋友。

YAN的夜场从清吧进入狂欢模式，穿着鲜亮的年轻男女蜂拥而至，强烈的鼓点响起，舞池人头攒动。贺峻霖嫌吵，又因为第二天有课，基本每次都会在YAN的夜场前离开。严浩翔这样的极品难得一见，他今天也不着急走，不介意和严浩翔多培养一会儿感情。

严浩翔晃了晃手中空空荡荡的酒杯，他长了双骨节分明的手，手指握住握柄，轻轻摩挲着：“想不想去吃宵夜？”

贺峻霖被严浩翔的手指迷了魂，迷迷糊糊跟着严浩翔来了烧烤摊。他要喝啤酒，被严浩翔换成豆奶。贺峻霖看着严浩翔的脸，居然也没生起气。

他故意蹭了烧烤酱到嘴角，严浩翔没有帮他擦嘴，只递给他纸，再在自己嘴边点点位置示意。看贺峻霖喜欢把肉从签上顺下来吃，严浩翔就帮他弄了满满一碗，还借加菜付了账。

贺峻霖有点不明白这人想干什么。

“呀，时间好晚了，门禁时间过了。”

“峻霖”贺峻霖被他叫得一抖，肉麻的贺太太都不会这么称呼，“能去你那儿借住一晚吗？”

看来严浩翔只是比平常人能忍一点，对话最终会绕回狩猎的目的性，贺峻霖暗想。

他带着严浩翔回家，路上接收了保安震惊的目光。

贺峻霖从来不收拾屋子，家只是他睡觉的场所罢了，衣服一窝摊在沙发上，鞋也东一只西一只堆满了门口的地上，鞋柜里倒是空空如也。

“你家……真整洁。”

贺峻霖为难地扫视地上颠倒的鞋子，他从来不带人回家，家里只有一双拖鞋，他无奈地摊手：“没多的拖鞋，你直接穿鞋进来吧。”

严浩翔还是脱了鞋，穿着袜子踩在地上：“我睡哪个房间？”

贺峻霖脸上浮现莫名其妙的表情，似乎不明白对方在问什么，随即放松下来：“我家就我一个人住，沙发上也全是东西，你睡我房间好了。”

严浩翔直勾勾盯了他几秒，看起来有些不解，但贺峻霖总觉得那眼神有几分戏谑。

贺峻霖让严浩翔在一楼的浴室洗澡，他去了卧室。精挑细选了西柚味的沐浴露，甜而不腻，带点清新。用吹风机吹干头发，选了草莓味的牙膏刷牙，再对着镜子从头到脚检查了自己，确认完美，推开浴室的门。 

卧室的窗帘被拉上，严浩翔躺在卧室的大床上，占了一半的空间。贺峻霖习惯盖两床被子，严浩翔拿了一床像只蚕卷住自己，只有头露在外面，眼睛紧紧闭着，发出均匀的呼吸声。

贺峻霖愣在原地，走过去戳戳裹得像蚕一样的人，毫无反应。

贺峻霖被气笑了。

哪有去酒吧跟人回家，裹棉被纯睡觉的人？

贺峻霖克制住把严浩翔踹醒的冲动，气势汹汹地躺到空着的床边，用小黄人的被子裹紧自己，在心里辱骂严浩翔大木头神经病一百遍。

03  
晨光微弱，鸟鸣低浅，他刚醒来的第一秒就对上严浩翔温柔的视线。严浩翔很白，在阳光中泛着暧昧又温柔的光晕。贺峻霖看得出神。

“早上好。”严浩翔刚睡醒的声音也比平时温柔。

他思绪被打断，微微起身，严浩翔也起身，把两床被子叠得像军训魔鬼教官要求的豆腐块。翻遍贺峻霖的厨房，也没有一样不发霉未过期食品，严浩翔提议外出觅食。

周末的大学生都游荡在校园之外，何况严浩翔和贺峻霖夺人眼球的两张脸，一路回头率都很高，还偶遇几个拿手机拍照或认识的人打招呼。似乎都对他俩在一起很惊奇。

两人吃了小面，严浩翔就带人扫共享单车骑到商场。一丝不苟的西装，吱吱呀呀响的掉漆摩拜，因为车辆多时不时的猛刹车，组合起来有点好笑。

“你为啥穿西装啊？”贺峻霖还是问出口了。

“昨天晚上辩论赛，要求正装。”

“输了？”赢了一般都要去聚餐庆祝的。

严浩翔好像总能看穿他的想法：“赢了，我懒得去聚餐。”

进了商场，严浩翔拉他去看了部电影，俗套文艺爱情片，贺峻霖看着女主边在长桥上光着脚奋力奔跑边喊‘我真的好爱你’，内心毫无波动，甚至有点想笑。他右手边的姑娘哭的一抽一抽，捧着整包的餐巾纸往脸上糊，眼妆掉得脸像张调色盘，贺峻霖觉得她比电影有趣多了。

中午吃韩式烤肉，严浩翔负责烤，贺峻霖负责吃。他们吃走了两批人，最后贺峻霖加了牛舌和五花肉。吃完去密室逃脱，还好不是恐怖主题，密室里居然有阳光从窗户透进来。严浩翔逻辑强反应快，carry了一屋临时拼凑的散客队，贺峻霖全程毫无体验感，随便拍了几张照就算到此一游。

结束以后有两个小姑娘红着脸让严浩翔帮忙拍照。学生气，口红几乎掉完了，眼睛都不敢看严浩翔，一对视脸就红到耳根，两只手紧张地握在身前揉搓。像初出茅庐任人宰割的小羊羔。

“我们手机没电了，可以用你手机拍吗？”

严浩翔笑得还算温和，打开自带摄像机，还微微下蹲给女孩拍照。

“嗯……可以加个微信把照片发给我好吗？”

天哪，还真是初出茅庐的小羊羔！这是哪个世纪的老套搭讪套路，只有天仙用才能钓到帅哥吧，贺峻霖靠着墙翻白眼。

果不其然，他听严浩翔让女孩打开蓝牙。

得，彻底完蛋。

女孩红着眼睛走了，贺峻霖在心里为她们默哀，衷心祝福她们吃一堑长一智。

贺峻霖的表情太过恨铁不成钢了，严浩翔在他眼前打了个响指，笑得懒散又戏谑。

“去超市买点菜吧。”严浩翔揽着贺峻霖的肩膀把人转了一百八十度。

“买菜干嘛？”

“在家烧饭。”

贺峻霖偏头看他。严浩翔比他稍高一些，他仰起头看严浩翔，被高挺的鼻子吸引了目光：“我不会烧饭啊。”

“我会。”严浩翔说得很自然。

贺峻霖愣在原地，一双看向严浩翔的大眼睛里写满了疑惑，他觉得自己的理解能力一瞬间退化了。

“我一直想租房子，昨天觉得你家特别好，想和你合住，房租你来定，我还兼职你的保姆，帮你整理房间洗衣服做饭承包所有家务。”

看贺峻霖没有反应，严浩翔声音软下来，深邃的眼睛满是祈求和期待地看着他。

“你分给我一个小房间就好。”

“我做饭很好吃的，我姐都说好吃。”

“我室友太吵了，每天晚上都失眠，昨天在你家终于睡好了一天。你看我的黑眼圈，都这么重了……”

嘴都撅起来了，看起来好适合接吻。

贺峻霖听见自己开口说：“好啊。”

鬼使神差，又意料之中。

04  
房东与房客的生活开始了，贺峻霖被迫活得越来越健康。深夜点炸鸡外卖，被换成严浩翔下厨煮螺狮粉。胡乱随手挂在沙发椅背的衣服，被严浩翔洗好烘干了分类挂在衣帽间。光脚踩在地上，就会被严浩翔抓去穿拖鞋。

家里被贴上了米色的墙纸，空空荡荡的冰箱和厨房终于有了烟火味。

暮春起床也是噩梦。贺峻霖赖床，开着暖气窝在被窝里嘟嘟囔囔是被子压着他。严浩翔每天早晨都趴在他身边哄人起床。

贺峻霖洗完澡躺在沙发上看肥皂剧，听着楼上严浩翔弹吉他，突然有种安逸生活气息的荒诞感。

“怎么又不吹头发？”严浩翔不知道什么时候下来了，力度很轻地揉了下他的头发，没有全干。

贺峻霖连头都懒得抬，目光没离开电视屏幕上男女主努力演绎甜蜜爱情的样子。严浩翔拿来吹风机给他吹头发，短头发干得快，软绵的头发蓬松地耷拉在贺峻霖头上，显得脸更小。

贺峻霖突然把脚翘到他大腿上，脚尖抵着沙发。

“现在偶像剧好难看，男女主一点cp感也无，明明抱在一起对视都觉得不熟。”

“看他们营业我都替他们觉得辛苦。”

“导演怎么回事，演成这样都让过啊？”

贺峻霖大眼睛嫌弃地看着前方，一边嗑瓜子，小嘴一边喋喋不休。

“确实演的不好。”严浩翔玩着手机附和他。

贺峻霖突然坐起身子，两条腿还横在严浩翔大腿上，右手扶着倚着的沙发，左手似有似无地落在严浩翔小腹。他脸被热风烘得泛红，凑到严浩翔胸前，严浩翔睡衣领口很大，他嘴唇轻轻地摩擦着人的锁骨。由下向上看，眼神无辜勾人到极致。

“哥哥，我其实一直很喜欢你。”

严浩翔看着他，似乎被逗笑的样子，深邃的眼窝离藏着暧昧的温和。

他又揉了下贺峻霖的头发，声音有点哑：“霖霖比他们演得好。”

“那是，我也觉得我比他们有表演天赋。”贺峻霖得意地甩下头发，转头盯着电视屏幕，把横在严浩翔大腿上的腿收回来，老实又舒服地瘫在沙发上。

一分钟不到的时间，像一个世纪一样漫长。

贺峻霖看着严浩翔上楼去接电话的背影，揉着眉心翻白眼。他关了电视，踩着拖鞋气势汹汹地摔上房门，窝在被窝里给宋亚轩视频通话。

“喂，我最近有变丑吗？”昏黄色的灯光从头顶打下来，贺峻霖托着腮，眼神忧郁。

宋亚轩在酒吧，从耳机透出的音乐声嘈杂震耳，绚烂灯光映照在他白皙的脸上。他不自觉提高音量：“啊？你怎么突然这么问？当然没有。”

“我不信，你让刘耀文回答我。”

几秒后刘耀文出现在画面里，看起来醉了，眼睛都眯在一起，说话每个字都粘在一起：“你一直都挺好看的，但没宋亚轩好看。”

宋亚轩把刘耀文推回去，自己披上外套穿过贴身热舞的人流跑出YAN，站在树影下。

“你咋了？突然问我这个？”

贺峻霖搓了几下脸，自暴自弃地倒苦水：“我是不是没以前有魅力了？我想不通，真的想不通。严浩翔到底是不是个男人啊？我刚刚就差直接坐他身上自己动了，他一点反应也没有。靠，真的气死我了，上次也是，睡在我旁边用被子把自己裹起来？搞得我会对他动手动脚似的？”

“可你是想对人家动手动脚啊。”宋亚轩笑起来很好看，眼睛弯弯的。

“谁让他长那么好看的。成年人了好不好，都主动跟我回家了还不上。他明明看着也是肉食动物啊，每次洗完澡，睡衣被湿气贴在身上，胸肌腹肌都练得好好。我什么时候才能摸到手？”

“天哪贺儿，你现在看起来好像色胚。”

“我不管了。拜拜就拜拜，下一个更乖，爷周末要去YAN狩猎，你陪我嘛。”他想了想立刻补一句，“不许带刘耀文！”

宋亚轩笑得有些心虚又勉强地看着他。

贺峻霖挑眉，舌头顶到口腔顶部：“行吧，反正我打不过刘耀文，就当多了个保镖。”

絮絮叨叨聊了些有的没的，贺峻霖戴着耳机放了舒缓的轻音乐，昏昏沉沉地拉上床头灯，蒙着被子睡着了。

意识模模糊糊，月光被窗帘挡得严严实实，皮肤上的触感却很真实。睡裤被褪下来，微凉的手在他小腹到大腿上游走，被撩拨过的肌肤燥热起来。手被大了一圈的手紧紧箍住，上下套//弄，弄得手发酸。自己也被揉弄着射了一次。

黑暗中传来压抑低哑的喘息，真实得像在耳边。

05  
贺峻霖家四层楼，一共不到300平方米。二楼属于贺峻霖，三楼属于严浩翔。严浩翔姐姐家的猫产仔，和贺峻霖商议领养了一只，是烟色的英国短毛猫。

严浩翔做完早饭的时候，贺峻霖趴在柔软的地毯上，凑在眯睡着的小奶猫旁喵喵叫着。小奶猫睁开眼睛，跌跌撞撞地爬到贺峻霖身上睡觉。

贺峻霖执着地给它取名严小香，严浩翔反对无效。

严浩翔想起来第一次见到贺峻霖。贺峻霖听课很认真，刘海有点挡住视线，抬头看显示屏或低头写字时会轻轻晃一下头，自带一种无言的柔软感，柔软又清淡。让严浩翔只想看他。

他随意地问起故意坐在身边的女孩，那个回答问题的人是谁。从女孩滔滔不绝的回答里自行概括出三点：贺峻霖，人品好，好学生。

无意间在姐姐家看到贺峻霖署名的油画，软磨硬泡才知道贺峻霖是YAN的常客。严浩翔从不做无准备的事，他坐在YAN的角落偷偷观察贺峻霖。

意料之外，温柔乖学生居然是酒吧猎艳者。

贺峻霖修长的脖颈上挂着黑色的choker，饮酒时下颚上仰，脖颈紧绷着，像只脆弱又漂亮的动物。他目光掠过一圈，对着一个方向似有似无地笑了一下，不过几分钟，那个方向走来一个男人坐在他边上。男人鼻子高挺，身材一般，走路还有点驼背，紧身裤皱在腿上。

严浩翔冷眼看着他们聊天，贺峻霖笑了，笑得不似平时温和柔软，在绚烂灯光下勾人又耀眼。

他叫来熟稔的侍者，要他路过听听贺峻霖在聊什么。侍者大眼睛转了转，伸手敲诈他说，老板泡仔也得给钱。他扔给人一张卡。侍者显然不是第一次做这种事，自然地站在吧台旁清理桌子。

那个男人在和贺峻霖聊人生哲理，顺便穿插自己成功创业的故事。侍者说男人十句贺峻霖才接一句。

严浩翔看着贺峻霖嘴角稳定在一个甜腻的弧度，视线却往四处飘，右脚藏在底下打节奏，显然对话题不耐烦到了极点。严浩翔心情莫名很好，他用手把扬起来的嘴角按下去。

两个侍者被人挤着相撞，酒杯直接翻到男人洁白的衬衣上，留下整片暗沉的污渍。男人伪善的面目被揭开，气急败坏地拽住侍者污言秽语地要求赔偿。领事赶来低头哈腰地道歉，严浩翔看着贺峻霖拎包无声无息地走了。

模拟辩论总挑灯夜战到深夜，严浩翔撑着头看队员因为一个点吵得四分五裂，揉着眉心说服他们。

辩论赛结束，赢了，队员们和学长都很兴奋，约着晚上通宵吃烧烤唱歌。严浩翔告歉跑来YAN，他透过玻璃窗就看见贺峻霖的背影。太显眼了，纤弱又挺拔，漂亮的脖颈展露在人面前。

严浩翔把衬衣最上端的纽扣一丝不苟地系好，安静地落座贺峻霖旁边，隔一个位置，最暧昧的距离，若即若离，试探而克制。

贺峻霖突然抬头，流光溢彩的双眸撞到他面前，他小幅度的点头示意，随意又无意的碰到他的脚，再对上视线后若无其事地打开手机打字。

鬼知道他在打什么，眉头紧皱地一通乱敲，敲出了总理办公的严肃和紧迫感。他甚至想点开表情包，随机挑一个损友斗图。

一股清新的味道从酒香里倔强地钻出来，带点柑橘味，又有点苦，是雨后大地的味道。来酒吧喷这样香水的人不多。贺峻霖是唯一一个。

贺峻霖破坏了他们隔一个位置的最佳暧昧距离，清亮的声音响起，尾音却上翘。

“你喜欢喝皇家芝华士吗？”

——他知道他赢了

按照狩猎的基本法则，他或许会邀贺峻霖一起品酒，尝遍不同品牌的威士忌聊聊区别，或许会夸赞贺峻霖的丝绸衬衫，或许会是扮演忧郁的诗人，给贺峻霖描述一个与皇家芝华士八竿子打不着的浪漫主义世界。 

夜晚和酒吧双重加持，让人更渴望逃离现实，向往孤注一掷和浪漫主义的因子空前绝后，聊天的双方都心知肚明，并对当下的话题嗤之以鼻，他们只在乎几小时后的干柴烈火，一触即发。

他的视线刻意避开贺峻霖光滑白皙的锁骨，清冷的眼神直勾勾地对上贺峻霖的桃花眼，却在和湿漉漉无辜小兽一样的眼神相撞时，不自觉软了下来。

他绕开贺峻霖熟稔的暧昧开端。

“这么冷还喝冰的？”

——他听到自己这样说

无论铺垫多漫长，狩猎的方式千变万化，目的都会让对话和行动绕回原点，他在贺峻霖家借住了。鬼使神差的裹着被子装睡，他不知道自己在抗拒什么，也许抗拒是和贺峻霖只为性爱的性爱，也许抗拒性爱后好聚好散的未来。

他最知道自己什么样子最招人，连贺峻霖也逃不过。他如愿以偿地住进贺峻霖家。

莫名其妙地为贺峻霖做饭洗衣，莫名其妙地给他吹头发，莫名其妙地给他穿拖鞋，莫名其妙地给他剥虾，连他都不明白为何而做的关心。严浩翔把这归结于颜控，他天生对好看的人态度好几分。

贺峻霖在沙发上抱着他说情话，一股热流灌下去，他大腿用力控制着生//理反应。还好抱了抱枕盖住，他意识到自己已经是半血状态。他举着毫无动静的手机，有问有答地上了楼。

他那天持续的时间很长，几乎屹立不倒，手都酸了。

06  
“你确定严浩翔对你没兴趣？”刘耀文右手轻轻揉着宋亚轩的脸。

贺峻霖没好气地瞪他：“我现在手都没牵上，你说呢？”

“你不是都直接越过牵手拥抱，直接本垒打的吗？”宋亚轩斜着眼睛损他，贺峻霖抬手要打人，宋亚轩就钻进刘耀文怀里躲着，刘耀文抱紧他：“本来就是，你有哪次不是吗？”

贺峻霖停下把他谈过的在脑海里排着队过了一遍，泄气地说：“行吧，还真没有。”

“恋爱不是你这么谈的。纯爱懂不懂？”

“说得你俩不是第一天认识就本垒打一样，鬼知道能腻歪成这样。”贺峻霖对着宋亚轩翻白眼。

他俩大一在YAN喝酒，宋亚轩喝得烂醉如泥抓着路过的刘耀文，喊帅哥你喜不喜欢我我们谈恋爱吧，两条腿缠在刘耀文身上不让走。刘耀文被他抱着在酒吧睡觉，酒醒了当晚直接开房，居然如胶似漆从不红脸谈了两年。唯一一次吵架还是宋亚轩被人骚扰没告诉刘耀文，宋亚轩红着眼睛抱了下刘耀文，刘耀文就消气了。

宋亚轩和贺峻霖性格不同，贺峻霖有什么话就怼了，宋亚轩常闷在心里。贺峻霖表面洒脱不在乎，心里还有些渴望避风港。宋亚轩喜欢新鲜感，是真正意义的没心没肺，交友生活全凭心情，很烦和相同的人腻在一起。因为和贺峻霖一丘之貉，臭味相投，相约游戏人间，才凑在一起久一些。

谁想到宋亚轩和刘耀文恋爱以后，分开上个专业课就生离死别，几个小时不见就要扑到人怀里委屈撒娇。被刘耀文惯的一身臭毛病，手不能提肩不能扛，连吃个橘子也要刘耀文剥好喂到嘴边。

贺峻霖当年喝醉了去宋亚轩家住了一晚，第二天早上睡眼朦胧路过，看到刘耀文抱着闭着眼睛的宋亚轩洗漱，一股恶寒当场清醒，贺峻霖换了衣服就冲出宋亚轩家门。

也没见谁来问他去哪了。

有男朋友没人性！

“我真觉得他对你有意思。”刘耀文不反驳他，手从宋亚轩脸上转移到头发，手指绕着发旋，“就这一场篮球比赛，每次进球都往你这儿看。”

观众席突然一片欢呼声，没上场的球员喊着“翔哥牛逼”，场边的女孩叫得脸都红了。记分板往后翻了三页，贺峻霖和严浩翔对视上了，他转头看贺峻霖，背后是漫天的红霞，笑得灿烂又夺目。

等严浩翔转过去，贺峻霖才不以为意地开口：“那又怎么样，我每次坐这儿，好多人进球都看我啊。”

“你觉得他们为什么看你呢？”

“我好看啊。”说得理直气壮的。

刘耀文被堵得说不出话，他和贺峻霖熟的这两年，从来没反驳成功过贺峻霖的自恋，并深刻明白无法在这件事上和贺峻霖讲道理，毕竟他也觉得贺峻霖长得过分出众。

他选择闭麦静静看球。

宋亚轩怕他和贺峻霖不高兴，睁着大眼睛讨好地拉拉他的衣角。他被可爱得一塌糊涂，赶紧捏捏宋亚轩的手，宋亚轩又看着他笑，笑得可爱又傻气。

球赛结束，严浩翔在的队赢了，他在的地方总有些红着脸偷看的女孩子。严浩翔越过她们，一步一步走到贺峻霖面前。

刘耀文搂着宋亚轩冲严浩翔使眼色：“翔哥，晚上我们仨去YAN，你去不去？”

贺峻霖转头瞪他，刘耀文装没看见。

“好啊，但去之前我们得先吃饭。”严浩翔拿过贺峻霖手里开封过的农夫山泉，大口大口喝了半瓶，又塞回贺峻霖手里，贺峻霖全程盯着他。

从宋亚轩的角度看，他的耳梢有点可疑的粉红。

贺峻霖内心是拒绝和宋亚轩他们吃饭的，在食堂吃份十元套餐，也能像吃烛光晚餐一样互相喂食。

一筷子青菜能喂出山珍海味的珍贵感，偏偏两个人乐在其中，粉红泡泡横冲直撞地填满了贺峻霖的鼻腔，他快被这份甜蜜呛死了。

贺峻霖认命地往嘴里猛塞一口咖喱鸡，严浩翔突然夹了青菜放到他碗里：“你最近上火，多吃青菜。”

筷子有意无意地远离青菜，精准无误地夹住旁边的鸡肉和土豆。让讨厌的青菜自生自灭去吧，贺峻霖暗想。

“啊——”严浩翔夹起他碗里的青菜，送到他嘴边。

贺峻霖认命张嘴。

人和人真是不一样，贺峻霖羡慕嫉妒恨地，看着刘耀文把碗里的鸡腿夹到宋亚轩碗里。

吃完饭，宋亚轩和刘耀文拉着他们在大街小巷散步，对着路边一棵树也能兴致勃勃讨论半天，隔了几米也能听到他们的笑声，看起来融洽又高兴。

“你不回家换身衣服？”严浩翔低头问他，热气喷在他耳垂，贺峻霖下意识地往旁边躲。

只是出门看场球赛，贺峻霖在随便抓了件蓝色T恤，裤子是松松垮垮的格子裤，版型和睡裤不相上下，踩了双vans。没化妆，甚至连素颜霜都没抹，身上没一件配饰，只有因为戴帽子被压乱的头发。

比起去酒吧猎艳，看起来更像要出门取快递。

这是贺峻霖对来酒吧狩猎最提不起精神的一次，他转头看严浩翔，脸上写着大大的乏味和枯燥：“懒得换了。”

周末夜场火爆，YAN被暧昧的氛围笼罩，舞池里身材姣好画着浓妆的女孩晃动着自己的身体，黑亮的发丝在灯光照耀下摇曳，挑逗着人的欲念。酒杯里晃动着的液体，让人不禁想慢慢地沉下去。

刘耀文和宋亚轩互相宣示主权的行为太过晃眼，狩猎者都自动把视线锁定到严浩翔和贺峻霖身上。

严浩翔一反常态，不是清冷贵气的礼貌点头示意，头微往后仰，温柔注视着来搭讪的女孩，端着酒杯时不时抿一口，游刃有余地聊天。贺峻霖心情莫名很烦躁，坐在原地喝闷酒，婉拒了几个搭讪者，每个都不如他意，他甚至连假笑着吊他们玩的心情都没有。

“你怎么了？刚刚那个小哥哥，长相应该是你喜欢的类型啊。”宋亚轩总算注意到他，坐过来照顾他的情绪。刘耀文自然而然也跟过来。

贺峻霖没精打采地注视着前方的地：“就那样吧……他说是做编辑的，给我朗诵了一首新作的诗。你我相逢在黑夜的海上，你有你的，我有我的，方向。你记得也好，最好你忘掉，在这交会时互放的光亮！这明明是徐志摩的《偶然》，他觉得我是文盲吗？”

“你以前遇到这种不都会装傻的嘛。那右边那个呢，长得也挺帅的。”

贺峻霖长叹一口气：“一上来就说自己失恋，我没心情看他演痴情忧郁王子。”

“那……前面穿西装的，禁欲系，身材不错，看着有胸肌。”

“禁欲系个屁，和我聊了十分钟威士忌品牌大赏。我怀疑他是卖酒的，来酒吧跑晚间销售。”

宋亚轩白嫩的小脸皱在一起，愁眉苦脸地想让贺峻霖提起兴致。刘耀文舍不得看他皱眉头，故意激贺峻霖：“你这个状态哪能钓到帅哥，穿成这样来酒吧已经够有损你夜店小王子的名号了，还恹着，你以后少吹自己魅力无限了。”

“刘耀文你说什么呢！”贺峻霖最听不得这种话，怒目圆睁。

刘耀文趁热打铁：“那你就进舞池跳舞去，坐这儿喝闷酒算什么本事。”

“去就去！”贺峻霖把靠枕砸到刘耀文身上，对着窗户反光拨弄了两下刘海，扭头迈着六亲不认的步伐走了。

混杂的空气中布满了烟酒和各类香水混合的气息，很熏人，音乐震得贺峻霖想抬手捂耳朵，觥筹交错间的光怪迷离侵蚀着人的神经，迷离绚烂的灯光下人的眼神也迷离。

认识贺峻霖的YAN常客不少，觊觎他的狩猎者也大有人在，一进舞池身边就鱼龙混杂粘上各异的人，有女人边蹦边往他身上蹭，混乱中被摸了好几下。贺峻霖当即就后悔了，被人群推搡着往里进，心里憋着一口气不能让刘耀文看不起。

他强迫自己跟着节奏舞动，耳边是震耳的音乐，混杂着酒杯碰撞的声音和暧昧的娇笑。他的耳朵娇气，听不得嘈杂噪声，所以从没在清醒状态下留在夜场。进舞池没能让他提升兴致，反而愈加颓败头疼。

几个面前穿着暴露的女孩站到台上，身上仅披着几块面积极小的布料，忘情地扭动着腰和臀部，胸也跟着动作发颤。

可能画油画，人体模特看多了，他的心情毫无波动。

身边的男人都开始尖叫，再次刺痛他的耳膜，让他忍不住皱眉头。

耳朵突然被人捂住，始作俑者从背后探头看他，是严浩翔，嘴角都要咧到耳根，灯光打下来，仿佛有星光揉进他的眼睛。

身边的噪声实在太大了，严浩翔凑到他耳边，说话声音不大，他听得不是很清楚。

严浩翔说：“我找到你啦。”

他被严浩翔拉着手腕，逆着人流，拨开眼前狂乱的人群，给他开出了一条毫无障碍往回走的路。他沉默地跟着严浩翔走回卡座，看着严浩翔从刘耀文手里拿回他的帽子，又折回来给他轻手轻脚地戴上，帮他把刘海拨弄整齐。

他就这样跟着严浩翔出了YAN。

“喂，严浩翔”他跟在严浩翔身后，踩着严浩翔的影子。他从哪儿听说过一句话，如果踩住一个人的影子，那个人一辈子也不会离开你。

“我想去看星星。”

天上乌云密布，把月亮和星星挡得严实，看起来即将爆发一场大雨，他站在原地，踩着严浩翔的影子，突然执拗地想从严浩翔嘴里听到一个答案。

过了午夜，偶尔有车辆呼啸着开过，混着夜晚的风声，昏黄的路灯穿过树叶的缝隙打在两人头顶。近在咫尺，又像遥遥相望。

“好，一定带你去。”

他好像有点喜欢严浩翔了。

07  
贺峻霖和严浩翔的关系就这样不明不白，不进不退。

但经过上次YAN狩猎，贺峻霖终于意识到，他真的栽了，至少目前为止，他对除了严浩翔以外的任何目标，提不起一点兴趣，甚至连把他们称为目标，都在心里挑刺嫌弃他们不合格。

妈的。

他人生第一次倒追别人，没什么经验。上网查了追人一百式，点赞最高的是要主动又神秘，比如连发一个月晚安，突然有一天不发了，如果对方来找你，就成功了一半。

贺峻霖对着一整排的绿色对话框看了一会儿，按了锁屏键把手机丢到枕头上。严浩翔最近早出晚归，也不来叫他起床，也不给他做早饭，问他去哪了就回一句忙项目，其他消息一概不回，整个人人间蒸发。 

他试过等严浩翔回家，结果每次躺在沙发上都能睡着，早上醒来就睡在二楼卧室里。扔在客厅的衣服还是会被洗好挂起来，餐桌上的外卖盒子会被丢掉，除此之外，贺峻霖根本感受不到严浩翔的存在。

几年前贺峻霖逛网易云音乐时，看到《偏执面》的热评：“我已经讨厌极了两个人相处中慢慢展示缺陷后分道扬镳的这个过程了，所以从开始我就要让你看到，我傲慢又自大，冷血又毒舌，一肚子的嫉妒心和满腔的占有欲。如果这你都愿意去接受，那我再去给你不同于别人的东西。”

他深以为意，宋亚轩却嘲笑他哪有这样无私包容陌生人的伟人。可他自来敏感又自傲，习惯以恶看人，浑身带刺地瑟缩着灵魂。

之前接触的人，除了宋亚轩和刘耀文这样能接受他毒舌的真朋友，背后说他小话的人不少，都在被他用阴冷不屑眼神看回去的时候噤声。他也从不在乎猎物怎么看他，在他的世界观里，各取所需地解决生理需求，根本不惧怕暴露性格上的任何缺陷。

自以为活得潇洒。

“你不觉得你在严浩翔面前，挺收敛的吗？”宋亚轩曾经和他说，眼神很认真。

他当时不以为意，照常嘴上不饶人：“收敛什么，一切正常啊。”

“你自己没发现而已。”

贺峻霖用被子蒙住头，悲哀地发现，他真的很在乎严浩翔怎么看他，在乎严浩翔会不会评价他为傲慢又自大，冷血又毒舌，一肚子的嫉妒心和满腔的占有欲。他有一肚子不同于别人的东西想给严浩翔，可不知道严浩翔愿不愿意接受。

他从床上跳起来，罕见地自己把脏衣服放进洗衣机，提着垃圾袋走出家门扔进公共垃圾桶，还煞有其事地分了类。

走回房间，他反而更加焦虑。

贺峻霖焦虑的时候喜欢骚扰宋亚轩，他打开宋亚轩的对话框，给他发了几十个沙雕表情包，得到宋亚轩秒回的视频通话。

入眼是刘耀文无奈又不耐烦的脸，和震耳欲聋的音乐声：“咋了，发生啥毁天灭地的大事了？”

“怎么是你，宋亚轩呢？”贺峻霖一脸嫌弃。

“他和别人斗舞呢，你有啥事儿啊？”

“和你说也行，我发现我喜欢上严浩翔了。我已经一周没见过他了，他在忙项目，我好想他。”

刘耀文表情扭曲，比喝到芥末可乐还要精彩：“你喜欢他这事不重要。但你确定他……一周都在忙项目？”

“是啊，他这一周就回了我一条微信，说在忙项目。”

视频画面突然从前置切换成后置，一个熟悉的身影出现在画面中心，是严浩翔，穿着贺峻霖送他的衬衫，一个女人搂着他的脖子，两个人笑得开心。这个女人他也无比熟悉，严薇，YAN的老板。

贺峻霖连拖鞋都没穿就冲下楼，把在手机那头喊着“贺峻霖你别冲动啊——”的刘耀文抛在脑后。他一路气势汹汹地跑到YAN门口，从玻璃窗看进去，能看到严薇紧紧搂着严浩翔的背影，两人的身体几乎贴在一起。

他对着玻璃窗整理发型，刘耀文已经冲出来拦他：“祖宗，你这是要砍人啊？”

“我靠他在这儿和女人搂搂抱抱！”贺峻霖怒吼的音量拔得很高，周围来来往往的路人都好奇地往这儿看，他喊到一半，后面的话突然卡在喉咙里说不出口。

刘耀文接下来要说什么他都懂，非亲非故，没任何关系，有什么资格管严浩翔的事。就算他一周泡在酒吧，骗自己说在忙项目，他贺峻霖又能说什么呢。

他又能以什么立场，凭什么发火呢。

“好了好了，别生气了，世界上男人那么多，不缺他严浩翔一个。”刘耀文难得见贺峻霖这样，软下脾气安慰他。贺峻霖红着眼睛往YAN里面看了一眼，转身又跑了。

刘耀文看着他跑远，无奈地转头，在心里感叹这都什么事啊。

他猝不及防和严浩翔对视上了。

愣了一秒，刘耀文推开YAN的大门，抱住扑进他怀里的宋亚轩。

贺峻霖冲回家，把门重重地摔上，还不解气地踹好几脚。他想砸东西，却想起来严浩翔回来以后会不会不高兴，转瞬又骂自己怎么还在顾虑严浩翔的感受，把客厅弄得一团糟。

可怜的严小香被他吓得直叫。

他把冰箱里的啤酒都拿出来搬到房间里，严浩翔说不健康，伏特加和白酒都被拿走了，他坐在柔软的地毯上，把啤酒一罐一罐打开，明知道喝不醉，也硬要营造一种不醉不归的感觉。

手机随便在我的喜欢里点了一首歌，音量开到最大，手拿着易拉罐给自己灌啤酒，他还没吃晚饭，空腹喝冰啤酒，胃一抽一抽地疼。他趴在椅子上，点开美团点兵点将，最后决定烧烤。烧烤预计半小时送达，他看着手机屏幕打了个酒嗝，眼睛昏昏沉沉地眯在一起。

他真希望自己醉了。

突然传来一阵急促的脚步声，门被推开，严浩翔出现在贺峻霖面前，看起来气喘吁吁的，他心一下就软了。可严浩翔转身关门，他就看到严浩翔左脸上的口红印。怒从心头起，他抄起手边的易拉罐就往严浩翔身上扔，液体从易拉罐里晃出来，在空中形成一道抛物线，溅得白衬衫上都是棕黄色的印迹，严浩翔被冰得一抖。

他站起身撞向严浩翔，要把严浩翔推出他的房间，恨不能让人滚出自己的视线。严浩翔抓着他的手，他力气本就没严浩翔大，胃里抽疼让他手上脱力，整个人弓起身子软下去。严浩翔托住他：“你到底喝了多少冰啤酒？我去给你拿胃药。”

“谁要你假好心，你别管我！”贺峻霖一头冷汗，还是扯着嗓子对严浩翔吼。

严浩翔站在原地，表情晦涩看不出喜怒，贺峻霖用脚去踹他：“你给我滚出去，在外面和美女搂搂抱抱，还骗我说什么在忙项目，我不想看见你！”

脚腕被严浩翔抓住，他用力一挣，严浩翔也摔倒在床上，脸对着贺峻霖，一向温和暧昧的眼睛难得散发着怒意和受伤。严浩翔压着嗓子，声线低哑，字从喉腔里一个个蹦出来：“那是我姐，贺峻霖。她叫严薇，我叫严浩翔，我们是亲生姐弟。她今天订婚了，我请了假出来陪她庆祝。”

这次换贺峻霖愣在原地，严薇，严浩翔，家里都一样的有钱，酒吧叫YAN，他怎么没想到呢。

严浩翔撑起身子就要走，贺峻霖搂住他的腰，紧紧抱着他不放。

“对不起，对不起，我不知道。”

他还没做过给别人瞎扣罪名的事，虽然心里也不认为全是自己的错，心里千万种狡辩，看着严浩翔咬着的后槽牙，一句也不敢说。他不敢放手，怕严浩翔会立刻从他家搬出去，和他老死不相往来。

严浩翔掰开他的手指，转过身居高临下地看着他：“你要道歉？”

贺峻霖一生不与人低头，此刻担心严浩翔再不管他的心情占了上风，头点得像小鸡啄米。

“那你欠我三件事。”

等他反应过来，已经被严浩翔死死压在床上，腰后被玩偶硌着很难受，手腕被紧紧按在床单上，严浩翔用膝盖顶开他并拢的大腿。

贺峻霖被迫接受着一下更比一下重的顶弄。

他能听到对方在他耳边的低喘，压抑又隐忍，和他喉咙迸发的尖叫声截然不同。他手指抠着床单，几乎用了撕扯床单的力气，手指都抽筋。

贺峻霖在性事上无比娇气，习惯了他人为他服务，被伺候的舒服。

和严浩翔进行一场性爱，明明是他梦寐以求几个月的事，此刻却不知道该不该算作一场性爱，他只能麻木地感受到性器的撞击。

他的唇被严浩翔咬住了，牙狠狠地磕在他的牙齿上，又疼又酸，凶狠得像要用唇舌圈起领地和敌军誓死拼杀。嘴唇好像被咬破了，又痛又热，甚至还能尝到血腥味。

他感受到自己哭了，分不清是因为疼痛的生理性泪水，还是因为委屈，湿润的液体落在脸颊上，又被剧烈的动作甩出去。

手机在地上震动，好像在叫嚣着控诉自己被忽略的委屈，楼下传来不间断的敲门声。

“外卖……严……严浩翔”他被顶弄得说不出一句完整的话。

严浩翔没理会他。

楼下敲门声越来越响，他突然被严浩翔抱起来，一下坐到深处，从头到脚酥麻到极点，双腿不自觉盘上严浩翔的腰。严浩翔抱着他下楼梯，每走一步就深入一次，他仰着头痉挛着抠着严浩翔的后背。

他被严浩翔扔到沙发上，用抱枕盖起来。

“对不起，刚刚没听到，麻烦你了。”

门被关上，传来重物摔在地上的声音，身上的抱枕被扔开，严浩翔把他的腿分开，他被压在沙发上承受新一轮的狂风暴雨。

他敏感地感受到严浩翔的动作比刚才放缓了很多，大着胆子颤抖着去吻严浩翔的锁骨，又向上去舔严浩翔凸起的喉结，讨好地夹紧了腿。

严浩翔被他夹得一抖，挺着腰迅速抽插了几次，右手扶着贺峻霖的上下套弄，贺峻霖在他手里缴械投降，乳白的液体喷了他一手。

严浩翔最后重重挺进了几次贺峻霖最敏感的结点，突然抽身出来，体液溅在沙发上。贺峻霖忍着身上酸痛，跪到他面前，要含住严浩翔还硬挺着的性器。严浩翔起身想离开，被贺峻霖扶住腰，整根吞了进去。 

贺峻霖第一次给人口，只会凭本能舔舐，严浩翔强忍着按他头的冲动，终于泄在他嘴里。

严浩翔把他抱起来放进浴缸里，转身去拿毛巾。

“严浩翔……你有没有原谅我？”贺峻霖的眼睛被一层水雾蒙住了，无措又难过，脸上还残留着因性事未褪去的潮红。严浩翔俯身，托着他的下巴，吻走了他眼尾晕出来的泪，吻走了他嘴里黏腻腥味的乳液。

第二件事，严浩翔打开贺峻霖的微信，发了句老套无比的“my love 严浩翔”，本条朋友圈仅屏蔽家人。

“那第三件事呢？”

“以后再说。”严浩翔声音还是有些冷。

贺峻霖往他怀里钻，头窝进人的颈窝，乖巧得不再说话。

睡梦中，他迷迷糊糊地感觉严浩翔搂住了他。

08  
所有认识贺峻霖的人都炸了，不了解他的人惊叹于突如其来的官宣，知道他是什么货色的则怀疑他输了真心话大冒险，谁都不相信贺峻霖这样的人能收心谈恋爱。

第二天贺峻霖醒来的时候，微信信息快炸了，光是宋亚轩就给他打了三十几个微信电话。

他揉揉眼睛回拨给宋亚轩，声音有气无力的：“喂——”

“你俩什么情况啊！昨天刘耀文还说你气势汹汹跑来酒吧要砍人，今天凌晨就双双官宣在一起了，你不会霸王硬上弓还逼人家对你负责吧？”

贺峻霖前言不搭后语地解释昨天混乱的状况，就听宋亚轩在对面神总结：“哦，所以是严浩翔霸王硬上弓。”

“去你的吧。”贺峻霖果断按了挂断键。

他懒得一一回复微信信息，直接发了条澄清不是玩游戏输了，是认真官宣，就下床洗漱。

他要去找严浩翔吃午饭。

严浩翔这次回他消息很及时，他是路痴，找路全凭一张嘴，照着地址一路东问西问，千辛万苦到校外一个实验室见到了他的男朋友。

贺峻霖怀疑严浩翔有强迫症，连实验服都穿得和别人不一样的整齐，身形修长而挺拔，不同于贵气，更加清冷禁欲。等严浩翔收拾好实验器材，换下实验服出来找他，他已经被蚊子咬了好几个包，还都咬在脖子上。

严浩翔出来瞧见了，对他笑笑：“蚊子还挺会挑地方。”

贺峻霖从来没和别人正儿八经约过会，对约会的粗浅理解就是饭馆影院开房间，最多加个奶茶店。严浩翔搂着他，胸肌抵着他的后背，两人自成亲昵的气场。实验室的人大多认识严浩翔，都冲着他暧昧地挤眉弄眼。

“我们去哪吃？”贺峻霖来之前已经查了一遍离实验室近，又好吃的餐厅，做足了功课。

严浩翔没回答他，只带他往一个方向走，他也就没多问。

店员把他们引进一家包间，贺峻霖往里踏了一步，被里面的人冲击得差点夺门而逃。两个中年人，两个年轻人，他就认识严薇。他压低了声音用气声问严浩翔：“这他////妈不会是你爸妈吗？”

他就见严浩翔笑得灿烂又乖巧：“爸，妈。”

贺峻霖两眼一黑，差点当场昏死过去，他用尽了毕生的演技和修养克制住了自己的表情，硬生生挤出一个礼貌的微笑：“叔叔阿姨好。”

严父严母和贺峻霖的父母认识，两家有生意上的往来，只不过贺峻霖两耳不闻窗外事，对家里的生意一概不知，所以没留意过。严母拉着他的手，一边感叹严浩翔怎么有福能找到他这样好的男朋友，一边夸奖说以前就听说他人品好成绩好油画还画得好。贺峻霖在心里说，那是你不知道我是个什么人，面上还扯着乖巧的好孩子笑容点头谦虚。

一顿饭吃了两个小时，主要是严父严母在说话，贺峻霖脸都要笑僵了，天知道他有几百年没表演纯良温顺乖小孩了。

和严父严母挥手道别之后，贺峻霖一收官方笑容，忍不住瞪严浩翔：“你怎么突然带我见你爸妈啊，吓死我了！”

“我官宣没屏蔽他们，他们飞回重庆参加我姐的订婚宴，就一定要见你。”严浩翔看着他，眼尾有些下垂，嘴唇撅起来，他又在无形中扮可怜了，“霖霖，你不喜欢吗？”

贺峻霖被他看得红了脸，一把扯过他的手臂，絮絮叨叨：“喜欢归喜欢，那你要让我准备一下啊，哪有见对方家长空手去的，要是你爸妈不喜欢我还嫌我没礼貌怎么办……”

严浩翔看着他毛茸茸的头顶，生平第一次抛弃了凡事都要争着赢的想法，由着他拉扯着往前走，心甘情愿地爱上贺峻霖喋喋不休的嘴，脑子里和心里被满满当当的粉红色泡泡占据。

大学的期末月是屠宰场，混了一个学期从零预习，脑细胞和头发一起消亡。图书馆里冷气太足，冻的人发抖，贺峻霖他们找了家校外的咖啡厅自习。宋亚轩靠着贺峻霖的手臂听他讲题，贺峻霖的手臂都要被刘耀文盯穿了，他实在承受不住这要吃人的视线，晃晃手臂把宋亚轩的脸晃起来。

“宋亚轩，你怎么基本定义都不知道，期中怎么及格的？”

宋亚轩双手拖着脸，整个人看起来可怜兮兮的：“期中前我是记得的，现在都过去两个月了谁记得住啊。”

贺峻霖认命地拿过书给他勾了重点。

对面的刘耀文抬头冲着宋亚轩笑，宋亚轩也看着他笑，笑得一个比一个傻。

果然恋爱使人智商降低，贺峻霖翻着白眼暗想。

“诶，那是翔哥？”宋亚轩戳贺峻霖的手臂。

严浩翔和一个女生面对面坐在窗边。女孩侧颜很好看，笑得乖巧，眼睛亮亮的黏在严浩翔身上。他今天骚包地戴了副金丝眼镜，衬衫最上方的扣子一丝不苟地系好，对面前的女孩笑得温和，举手投足都散发着矜持有度的贵气。

贺峻霖见过严浩翔穿着睡衣，瘫在他旁边，吃炸鸡喝啤酒熬夜看球赛的样子，对他此番惺惺作态嗤之以鼻。

女孩拿起糖包给严浩翔杯里的咖啡加糖，他的笑容才真实几分。

贺峻霖肯定了心里的看法，这人绝对在猎艳，或者说，在诱拐单纯可爱无害小白兔。

“你干嘛去？”刘耀文看着他突然站起身，下意识问他。

贺峻霖回头睨他，如在酒吧发现猎物一般势在必得：“抢男人。”

这句话从贺峻霖嘴里说出来好笑又稀奇，刘耀文摇摇头，搞不懂他脑回路又转到哪个犄角旮旯，宋亚轩悄悄凑到他旁边，把他头掰向严浩翔的方向。

他们看着贺峻霖站在原地甩了两下头，整整身上的卫衣，插着兜走得又狂又拽，直奔到严浩翔座位旁边，像换了一个人一样，坐下后熟稔地挽住严浩翔的手臂，头埋在人的肩窝。贺峻霖好像说了什么，严浩翔端起被女孩加过糖的咖啡喂他一口，他又乖乖巧巧在人身上蹭两下，桃花眼从头到尾一瞬不瞬地盯着女孩。

刘耀文浑身一股恶寒，莫名想起他去捉奸时，全身散发老娘最美的小姑姑。

女孩没过多久就离开了，她一出店门，贺峻霖从严浩翔身上弹起来，还嫌弃地拍拍身上和严浩翔衣服相碰的地方，转身往宋亚轩和刘耀文这儿走。两人立刻低头看书。

严浩翔跟着他过来了，先和宋亚轩两人打招呼，就坐到贺峻霖旁边，声音里的笑意怎么也藏不住：“你刚刚过来干嘛？”

“保护良家妇女，不要受你拐骗。”这话怎么听都破绽百出，贺峻霖在心里唾弃自己一秒。

低着头的刘耀文噗嗤一声笑出来，看得出在极力忍耐，但还是笑得浑身颤抖，宋亚轩也用书捂着脸笑。

“朋友的妹妹，总要给点面子。”严浩翔拉着他的衣角解释。

贺峻霖看到他在用手往下按自己的嘴角。

“几位考完试着急回家吗？想不想旅个游？”

刘耀文抬头过猛，差点扭到脖子：“想啊，去哪儿？”

宋亚轩边给他揉脖子边笑：“我也要去！”

贺峻霖第一反应是，旅游这么好的感情升温机会，为什么要四个人一起去，严浩翔真是榆木脑袋。他还是表情复杂地点点头。

自习的时光枯燥又乏味，但过得很快，宋亚轩昨晚背书到5点都没睡，搓着头发在考场外抱着书左右徘徊：“怎么办怎么办，我觉得我什么都不会。”

刘耀文揉揉他的头发，也不劝他，就看着他背书。

等宋亚轩进了考场，才拿出手机回消息，微信四人群叫“川藏线小分队”。

华南严求败：耀文，你想租什么车？

重庆刘三丰：我们搞个房车吧！

重庆刘三丰：都不用订旅馆了，直接睡车里，好酷

成都贺无敌：房车不能上高速公路

重庆刘三丰：那加长林肯怎么样，也能在里面睡觉

重庆刘三丰：加长林肯也挺酷的

成都贺无敌：刘耀文你清醒一点，我们是去自驾游，又不是迎亲

华南严求败：加长林肯性能不好，我们可能会经过山路的

重庆刘三丰：那就越野车吧

自驾游的好处就是出发时间据情况而定，等宋亚轩考完试，刘耀文把人接回家睡一觉，给他收拾好换洗衣服四人一起出发。越野车是严浩翔从姐夫那儿连蒙带骗抢来的，进行过改装，座椅的舒适度，减震，噪音比一般轿车都强。

他们沿着318国道一直开，严浩翔和刘耀文隔几个小时就换班开车，遇到途径的景点就下车玩。在八宿泡了温泉，绕路去稻城亚丁看牛奶海。他们放假早，还没有大批量的游客出现，川藏线配上越野车的视野，道路一望无垠，沿途是湛蓝的天空和变幻的风景。

宋亚轩喜欢把车窗开到最大吹风，连着蓝牙边放边唱，他已经唱了三天《如果有来生》，是他女神谭维维的歌。

“去大草原的湖边  
看候鸟飞回来  
等我们都长大了  
就生一对胖娃娃  
他会长大自己远去  
我们也各自远去  
我给你写信  
你不会回信  
就这样吧”

贺峻霖从后视镜看宋亚轩，他望着窗外唱，眼睛里亮亮的，笑得纯真又灿烂。

多年好友，贺峻霖在遇到严浩翔之前，前半生几乎都是和宋亚轩一起鬼混着度过的，他总觉得宋亚轩没心没肺，看似对所有人所有事都不放在心上，脱离于世俗乱七八糟的纷争。他陪宋亚轩经历过父母离异，经历过嫉妒宋亚轩的人制造的流言蜚语，也从没见过宋亚轩哭丧着脸哀哀戚戚的样子。他知道宋亚轩是个内心强大却天真温柔的人，总是暗自舔舐伤口，向身边的人传递正能量和快乐。

直到出现刘耀文，贺峻霖才发现宋亚轩也有自己的执拗，也有向往和不想放手的东西，也会孤注一掷，浑身带刺，也会真正将自己的负能量交给旁人分担。

作为朋友，他也庆幸刘耀文出现在宋亚轩的生命里。

刘耀文抱住宋亚轩哄着说：“只要是你写的信，我都会回你的，一定会回你。”

行吧，刘耀文压根没明白宋亚轩为什么唱这首歌。

他突然从感春伤秋的氛围中被拽了出来，好笑地摇摇头，也是，也就一片赤忱浑身冲劲的直球刘耀文才能真正感动宋亚轩了。

手机一震，离贡嘎雪山越来越近了，贺峻霖心都在发颤。

贺峻霖是不喜欢旅游的，旅游对他的全部意义仅是拍好看的风景照和美食发微博。游乐场和登山可以列为贺峻霖人生最讨厌的两件事，偏偏严浩翔都无比热衷。做攻略的时候就知道四川有贡嘎雪山，海拔七千多米，以严浩翔的性格，肯定会要求贺峻霖陪他爬一次雪山，来作为当初的第三件事。

严浩翔果然在景点附近停了下来，示意他们下车，宋亚轩跳下车，拉着刘耀文去对着雪山自拍。贺峻霖脸都吓白了，他是真的绝望，坐在车座上踌躇着不知道怎么开口。

“怎么了？怎么不下车？你不喜欢雪山吗？”严浩翔摸摸他的头发。

贺峻霖一双桃花眼眉目都含不住情，满眼的生无可恋。

“你看雪山，多高多宏伟啊，真的好漂亮。唉，才七千多米，不过也算有点挑战吧。”严浩翔看着他，眼神戏谑，嘴角都要咧到天上去了，“可惜这次不行，有个胆小鬼看起来好害怕。”

贺峻霖抬头看他，撞进严浩翔满是笑意的自带几分深情的眼睛：“严浩翔，你是故意的吧。你是不是故意的？”他边说边打严浩翔，被严浩翔捉住手。

“乖，下车给你拍照。”

他又被严浩翔盯得生生红了脸。

越野车开进西藏，能看到大草原上牛羊正悠闲地摇着尾巴吃草，远离人世喧嚣的广阔天地给人平添几分安谧。越深入西藏，被治愈的感觉就愈加深刻，更加纯净湛蓝的天空，四处都透着浑然天成一尘不染的舒适与宁静。

从蓝天，渐变成玫瑰色的晚霞，再慢慢褪去，天空被深蓝色笼罩，他们终于开到了离珠穆朗玛峰十几公里的地方，在一处扎营坐下。严浩翔对上贺峻霖惊恐又疑问的眼神，揉揉他再一次被吓白的小脸：“登山要经过几年训练的，你放心吧，不会拿你生命开玩笑。”

刘耀文把零食从越野车上搬运下来：“那我们来这儿，就露营吗？”

“我宁愿睡车上，帐篷好不舒服。”宋亚轩蹲在他旁边，撅着嘴小声说。

严浩翔盯着贺峻霖，笑得温和：“等星星。”

月亮的轮廓慢慢透出来，珠峰附近的天空一望无际，几乎见不到云。他们坐在帐篷里聊天，你一句我一句的接歌，打斗地主消磨时间，刘耀文因为每次都把牌给宋亚轩看，脸上被贴满了条。

“你们看，星星出来了！”宋亚轩爬出帐篷拿饮料，惊喜地冲他们喊。

那不是贺峻霖在任何其他地方见过的星空。

铺天盖地的全是星星，连天尽头，山坳里，都能看到闪烁的星星，倒扣在眼眸里一方的视野中，不分疏密，不分亮暗，全是一闪，一闪的星星。

夜幕像一堵能触碰到的墙，墙上挂满了散发星光的孔明灯，就在头顶上，把黑暗照的如同白昼。

手腕被人握住，严浩翔突然把他拉回帐篷：“霖霖，我想到第三件事了。”

“什么事？”贺峻霖的注意力都在星空上面，“不会要我给你摘星星吧？”

两人鼻尖相抵，贺峻霖眨了下眼睛，和严浩翔的眼睫毛交缠在一起。

头被托住，严浩翔歪头的动作很轻，嘴唇从下巴慢慢蹭到贺峻霖的唇上，近乎虔诚地吮吸着他的唇。

不是侵略，不是征服，不是狩猎与被狩猎的关系，动作轻柔到不含任何一丝欲念。

鼻头一酸，贺峻霖被温柔到近乎神经质地落泪，桃花眼被泪水盈满，泪珠从脸颊坠进唇间。严浩翔愣了一秒，放开他。

“怎么了？”注视着他的眼神和声线都太温柔了，贺峻霖的眼泪决堤，脑子里一片混乱，能言善辩的嘴一个字也冒不出来。

严浩翔吻住他的眼睛，睫毛上挂着的不知是接吻后的银丝还是泪珠：“怎么了？只是想要你一个吻，怎么哭了。”

贺峻霖鼻头红红的，嘴唇也被人吮吸得充血，瞪着桃花眼看他：“高原，缺氧！”声音娇得像家里正吃着定时投喂猫粮的严小香。

他被严浩翔抱进怀里，像被珍视的宝物，吻细细密密地从额头落到脖颈。

严浩翔一定能成为最好的狩猎者，贺峻霖想，让他心甘情愿地一步一步踏进温柔陷阱，沉湎其中，一辈子都不想离开。

我曾以为，爱情是皮囊下虚情假意满足荷尔蒙的产物，是都市人们寂寞神经的慰藉品，是相互拉扯试探，纠缠不休来消磨时间的利器。

我以为爱情只能是狩猎者和猎物的关系，在池中放砝码，投入多的就会先一步坠入爱河，堕入深渊。

直到遇见你。

我想郑重其事地跟你道声喜欢。喜欢你这件事情，在我平凡琐碎地生活里本就足够浪漫。我反骨上的戾气，心胸里的疮痍，我原本认为磨不掉的经历，都在遇见你时成了轻逸柔软的糖衣。你是我的美好，你是我的意义，藏在我喜欢你的每一个点滴，每一个时刻里。


End file.
